Talk:Sergeant Major Avery Johnson
Untitled The Graphic Novel reveals that he was involved in Project: ORION, the Spartan 1 program. This would make him over 60 years old, possibly even 70. Info from Gallery art by Robt. McLees, p.122. - Vlad3163 Shouldn't we change the name to Sergeant Major Avery Johnson? He was promoted in Halo 2. -CrzyAznSprtn Yea, but the Halo universe doesn't care about actual rank. You don't get promoted from Sergeant to Sergeant Major. He wasn't called First Sergeant before, so even as a Sergeant Major, it's still Sergeant (a big no-no in real life... but it's Bungie's call). --RoadDoggFL 17:04, 12 January 2007 (UTC) Middle Initial Johnson's middle name keeps changing here. Can someone find a definate middle name and confirm it? I've seen "Jones," "Junior," and "James." -ED 00:17, 29 September 2006 (UTC) :Here is the source for Junior: Halo Graphic Novel Pg122 --Dragonclaws 00:19, 29 September 2006 (UTC) Heal It should be noted that being atacked by the flood increased his ability to heal, acording to Halo: First Strike -Climax Viod 21:58, 3 October 2006 (UTC) :What Page of Halo: First Strike? ' Page 245, "I believe this is proof of a failed ttemp to posses him. it allso seems to have imparted him with some curious regenerative abilities." --Climax Viod 09:19, 4 October 2006 (UTC)' told you --Climax Viod 13:08, 4 October 2006 (UTC) :Although, Halo Graphic Novel Pg122 implies the whole story was a cover-up. Perhaps that was stated to explain the lack of entry marks. --Dragonclaws 18:44, 4 October 2006 (UTC) Ok but theories aside, a few Gods known as the Halo dev team of BUNGIE.NET show us that he is indeed IMMORTAL! In halo two they make im physically impossible to kill without hacking. even if he is a spartan one he is able to regenerate (confermation? halo:combat evolve killing him and keys (much needed characters) is possible, in halo two you dont get a chance to kill needed characters(if maranda isnt killable tell me)). also a few more times in halo: Combat evolved where he is killed by story and brought back are in 343 Guilty Spark he apears at the end at the elevator (I thought at first that he made his way around you as you entered, turns out he leaves and meets all of the marines fighting), and the second is if you lose all of your backup in Truth and Reconsiliation he's one of the marines that is brought in be FoeHammer. he dies even if he makes it to the control room. However on the Spartan 1 idea I would think that his involvement in the ORION project could be the same as those that trained the Spartan - II's, and wouldn't he be a little better at fighting had the dev team considered him a spartan - 1? Id think he'd be much harder to kill. I think he should be removed from the spartan list until Halo 3 or the books/movie reveal him to be one.--Lt.O'Brien 03:06, 23 December 2006 (UTC) :On the last level of Halo 2, Miranda Keyes is there, and she is invincible, just like Johnson. Johnson's invincibility has nothing to do with regenerative powers or anything, it has to do with Bungie trying to keep consistency. Basically, so people can't say they killed him, yet he keeps coming back, like they keep saying for Halo:CE. 24.254.47.90 01:21, 14 January 2007 (UTC) Rank? How is a Sergeant/Sergeant Major the same rank as a swabbie--a Master Chief Petty Officer? Guesty-Persony- ''' 19:52, 1 January 2007 (UTC) Master Chief works in the navy and they have diffrent but equal ranking systems-Irving 1 January 2007 Middle Name Sergeant Major Avery JONES Johnson. Im positive it is mentioned in one of the books. Im a little pressed for time to confirm it. but it is JONES --Will 18:27, 06 January 2007